1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transparent electrically conductive films and/or an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device like a flat panel display such as an LCD or LED, a touch screen panel, a solar cell, a transparent transistor, and the like may include a transparent electrically conductive film. It is desirable for a material of an electrically conductive film to have high light transmittance (e.g., greater than or equal to about 80% in a visible light region) and low specific resistance (e.g., less than or equal to about 1×10−3 Ω*cm). Currently available materials for transparent and electrically conductive films include indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), zinc oxide (ZnO), and the like. The ITO has poor flexibility. Also, limited reserves of the indium may cause a cost increase. Therefore, development of an alternative material is desired. The tin oxide and the zinc oxide show low conductivity and have poor flexibility.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop transparent conducting films having excellent flexibility, higher transparency, and enhanced conductivity.